Helping Hermione Granger
by DramioneFeltsonQueen
Summary: Hermione have always liked Ron but apparently he doesn't find her attractive.Draco Malfoy agrees to help her seduce him.But what happens when his feelings for her grow?Will he let her go or keep her for himself?Dramione Dr/Hr spired by The Ugly Truth Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of this all rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling This is my very first fanfiction!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione have always liked Ron but what happens when Ron doesn't find her attractive?Draco Malfoy agrees to help her seduce what happens when their feelings for each other grow?Will he let her go or keep her for himself?Dramione Dr/Hr story inspired by The Ugly thruth.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything all rights go to the amazing J.K Rowling

"Helping Hermione Granger"

Hermione was sitting alone in a small cold room near the Gryffindor tower. She has been there for almost an hour now, crying and thinking….The same scene has been playing over and over in her head and even after an hour those words were still haunting her…." _She doesn't even look like a woman!"_ How could she be so stupid? She knew that she should forget about him and stop caring about him but deep down she knew she would never be able to do that and that was what made her more sad and angry….She always knew that he was a bit of a jerk but at least she thought that he was only acting like that because he liked her….But now she was sure that he didn't. Ron didn't like her, even though she did….Hermione's feelings towards Ron had become strong and she could not keep them for herself anymore. She was convinced that he had to know how she felt. After all it was quite obvious. Ron HAD to know! "Come on now Hermione! You can do this! You are a Gryffindor, bravery runs in your blood!"So she decided it was time to do it….

Hermione headed to the Gryffindor tower, moved past the fat lady by telling her the password "Banana Fritters" and entered the common room. She walked the stairs and headed to the boys room. Before she could even knock on Ron's door she noticed that the door was already open and that Ron was not alone..She heard a familiar male voice and then she knew exactly who he was "Harry" she said quietly. She was ready to get into the room until Harry started talking. "Come on Ron! We both know that Hermione has a thing for you" Harry said and Hermione froze….She felt really embarrassed and hide behind the big door….At that exact moment she wanted to disappear. "So?" said Ron and Harry gave him a weird look."What do you mean So? This might be your chance Ron. I mean you do like her right? That's what everyone's thinking..Maybe now is your chance!"Harry said and moved closer to his friend so he can examine his expression better."What are you talking about? I do not like her. Who said that?"Harry looked at him intensively and Ron let out a sigh."Ok fine I admit it! I may have and I emphasize may have had a thing for Hermione when I was younger but I don't anymore..I mean it's not that I don't like her she is in fact great but to be honest I see her more as a really good friend other than a girlfriend….I am not you know..Attracted to her…. She doesn't even look like a woman! She never cares about how she looks or what she is wearing..And she is always on edge!"Ron said and Hermione felt her world crumbling down….She immediately started running down the stairs and ended up on a small room near the tower….

Another hour has passed and Hermione was still on that room, feeling helpless until she heard someone walking towards her. She put out her wand and was ready to attack. The door opened and a certain silver haired boy walked in."Watch it mudblood! Do you really want to kill me?" Malfoy said with a big smirk on his face. Hermione put down her wand and walked away."Trust me Malfoy if we weren't at Hogwarts now and I wasn't afraid of getting expelled I would gladly kill you anytime" Hermione said and sat on the stairs. Before Draco could say anything she said with a furious look on her face "What are you even doing here? And how the hell did you get in here huh? –"That's none of your business Granger!"Draco said waiting for her to say something back at him. He enjoyed it when he made her mad, but to his disappointment she did not even seem to pay attention at what he was saying. Hermione was feeling too miserable right now to even care. She was not able to control herself and she began to cry….Draco looked at her shocked not knowing what to do or what to say. He was never comfortable with crying girls. He had no idea what to do or say…. _This is Granger why should I even care?_ He thought but there was something with her crying that made him feeling weird….He sighed and walked closer to her….


	2. Chapter 2

**_So….Hi!This is the second chapter to this story and I really hope that you will all like it!It is not really long just because I wanted it to end that way….LOL!I also would like to thank all of you that reviewed my very first fic !It means the world to me….Thank you SO much!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 2:

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy? Hermione yelled as soon as she realized that Draco was about to put his arm on her right shoulder….

Draco stood up immediately and looked at her with his infamous smirk written all over his face…. _Let her be angry .At least she is not crying right now…._ Draco thought and said "God Granger! What a temper you have! I was just trying to act exactly how a gentleman would"

Hermione stood up so she could face him and when she was right in front of him she burst out in laughter…."Malfoy are you sure you are not running a fever or something? You? A gentleman?" Hermione said still laughing.

But what she did next took Draco by surprise….She came closer to him and put her right hand on his forehead so she could check if he actually had a fever.

Hermione's warm touch took him by surprise again and he quickly pulled her hand away from his face and started screaming "How dare you touch me with your filthy hands mudblood? Don't you ever do that again or I swear I will hex you!"

"Like I would do that again anytime soon ferret!" Hermione said in a cold tone.

They both stayed quiet for a while until Draco decided it was time for him to finally speak.

"So….What happened that got you all teary Granger? Did you broke up with your boyfriend?" Draco said in a childish voice. "Who is it again? Potty or that Weasel?"

Draco continued and Hermione was ready to answer back at him or even hex him but instead of that she just said casually "It is a long story…."

Draco came once again closer to her and sat down at the stairs in front of her. "Well, I have plenty of time and no one else to torture so…."

Hermione gave him the look again but she decided not say something to him and instead she started explaining to him what have happened to her earlier in the day….

"Really now Granger? Do you really like that poor hideous Weasel? Come on now even you can do much better than him!" Draco said and Hermione started screaming furiously.

"Even me? What do you mean by that Malfoy? Huh? That I'm not good enough for him or anyone else?" Hermione said and put out her wand.

"Ooh oooh careful with that! We don't want anyone getting hurt now do we? And let me put this in the right way….There are not really attractive and non attractive girls. They are just girls that take care of themselves and others that don't give a damn about! Well that's the type of girl that you are. I f you just put some different clothes on, brush your hair and put on some makeup, that Weasley will beg you to go out with him!"

Hermione stood there for a minute totally confused first of all because Malfoy was the one giving her advice about her love life and second of all because Draco and her have been in a small room all alone for almost an hour now and instead of starting hexing each other they have been chit chatting like besties or something….! _Have the magic world gone mad or what?!_

"What is your point Malfoy?" was all she managed to say.

"My point is Granger that I am willing to help you seduce that idiot if you agree to help me with something in return" Draco said crossing his big arms in front of his chest.

"You? Help me? And why would I even want you to help me?" Hermione said with a pretentious laugh.

"Don't you want to make him fall for you?"

"Yes" Hermione admitted hesitantly.

"So that's what I'm offering you. Some weeks with me and he is gonna be head over heels for you"

"And If I agree with that what is it that you want from me in return?"

"Just doing all my assignments and pretty much making sure that I get straight As" Draco said and Hermione looked confused.

"So all that just for some homework?"

"Well it's not like we all like living in a library!" Draco said but when he faced a really furious Hermione he stopped. "Ok ok I'm stopping it….So? What's it gonna be?"

Hermione let out a big sigh and finally said "Ok fine"

Draco reached for Hermione's hand. "Deal?"

Hermione shaked it in return. "Deal"….

 _ **So this the second chapter of this story….Hope you liked it and if you did feel free to review this!I am beyond happy to read them!Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So hi guys!First of all I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. It makes me SO happy reading your reviews! I want to apologize for not putting up this chapter sooner but I was sick this week and I wasn't feeling very well so I knew that I had to do it today...Anyways sorry again and I really hope that I will be able to upload sooner! Anyways I really hope you like this chapter and review it!Thanks for reading!_**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything. All rights go to the amazing J.   
**

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione was in her room right now, sitting on her bed, trying to figure things out….

 _Well that was a long day…_. She thought.

Everything that happened today felt really surreal. If anyone have told her a day ago that all those things would actually happen today, she would definitely think that he was going mad or something…. But there she was all alone with her thoughts that did not seem to leave her.

From Hermione's point of view everything has happened so fast even though it was already half past 9…. Hermione was feeling kind of changed and she could not understand why….

 _Why? Maybe because today was the day that you decided to talk to Ron about your feelings, overheard that he does not consider you attractive at all, spent half of your day with Malfoy and on top of that you agreed to let him help you seduce Ron…._ She thought.

She immediately put her hands on her face. _How could I be so stupid? Making a deal with Malfoy? That is like making a deal with the devil himself!_ Hermione thought.

Out of a sudden, she heard footsteps outside of her room and then a knock on her door. Hermione stood up, fixed her hair a bit and headed to her door. The minute she opened it, she had a shocked look written all over her face….

"You?" was all she managed to say.

Ron and Harry were still at the Great Hall playing a game of magic chess. They have actually started getting really worried due to Hermione's absence.

"What do you think happened to Hermione? I mean something must have happened to her! We haven't seen her all day! She even missed dinner…. She never misses dinner…." Said Harry with a concern look on his face.

"Is that really what worries you Harry? That she missed dinner? She skipped all classes today for bloody shake! She never and I repeat never misses classes! There must be something really wrong with her!" Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Yes you are actually right. Maybe she is sick and she had to stay at her room all day…. I think we should go check on her. See if she is OK or if she needs anything. She is our best friend after all"

"Yes you are right. We should probably go see if she is alright" Ron said and both of them stood up from the huge Gryffindor table, left the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor tower….

"You?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes Granger it is me. Were you expecting someone else?" Draco said, leaning on the door with his infamous smirk all over his face.

"What are you doing in my room Malfoy? And how the hell did you got inside? Stupid question. You paid or tortured someone in order to get the password right?" a very furious Hermione practically yelled and Draco gave her an innocent but at the same time completely guilty look.

"God Malfoy! How can you be so…. So…." Hermione could not find the right words.

On the other side Draco seemed very amused. "So what? You cannot find something bad to say about me can you? He said still standing on the door.

"So awful that I cannot even find the right words to describe it!" Hermione said and a proud look appeared on her face because she just saw that Draco Malfoy the King of insults could not find something as good as she just said in return!

"Whatever Granger…. Like I care…." Was all he managed to say.

Draco walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, leaving a really shocked and at the same time irritated Hermione behind.

"What do you think doing? And what are you even doing in my room in the first place?" Hermione said and sighed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I thought we had a deal Granger! Don't you remember?" he said playfully.

"How could I even forget?" said Hermione and came closer to Draco. She sat on the other side of her bed and before neither one of them could say anything they heard a knock on Hermione's door….

They both stood up not really knowing what to do….

"What are we gonna do? No one can see me with you! What am I gonna do?" Hermione said really quietly making sure that whoever was outside of her room could not hear her.

"Like I want anyone see me with you Granger! Can you just stop walking up and down the room? You are making me dizzy!" Draco said and Hermione just ignored him….

In the meantime Harry and Ron were outside of Hermione's room waiting for her to open the door to them.

"Maybe she is not here" said Ron.

"Or maybe she just did not hear us. Try again…." Harry said and before he could finish what he wanted to say Luna came towards them.

"Hello Harry! Hello Ron!" They both waved at her.

"Harry..." Luna continued."Dumbledore wants you in his office right now. He said it was urgent!"

And with that both Harry and Luna left the tower.

Ron was alone now. He took a step closer to the big brown door and knocked. "Hermione?" he said.

"Hermione?" Ron repeated.

Hermione froze. "It's Ron! What am I gonna do?" she said in a really low voice.

Draco smirked and told her "Great! That's your chance!"

"What?" Hermione said trying to figure out what he meant.

"To make him look at you differently! Just trust me and repeat exactly what I am saying" Draco said.

"OK OK fine. And that's just because I am not in the mood to face Ron…." Hermione said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?" Draco said.

"I'm not saying that! Do you expect him to think that I cannot recognize his voice after all those years?" Hermione said with a fake laugh.

"Just say it Granger! You are not gonna regret this!" Draco said.

Hermione sighed once more but decided to give in and do what he said….

"Who is it?" Hermione said with a playful voice exactly like how Draco suggested her to.

Ron stopped for a second but at the end he said "It's me Hermione!"

"Me who?" Hermione said and Draco gave her a really small laugh.

Ron's mouth shaped an "O". _How can she not recognize my voice? Isn't she supposed to be in love with me after all?_ Ron thought.

He came even closer to the door and said "Ron. Can I come in for a second?"

"Ooohh yeah right Ron….Uumm I don't think that is a good idea. I was just about to go to sleep and unless you want to see me in my underwear then you should probably not come in right now" Hermione said and froze. She hit Draco's arm as soon as she realized what he had made her say. She felt really embarrassed and blushed.

Ron just froze. His words left him for a moment and he could not utter a simple word. After a while all he managed to say was "Uuummm yeah right…. I'll just go now… Uumm goodnight" and after that he left.

Hermione could not believe what just happened. She managed to shock Ron! A huge smile appeared on her face and without even thinking what she was doing she run towards Draco and hugged him.

 _ **So this was chapter 3... I hope you all liked it! I wrote this chapter really quickly and I wanted to uploaded SO badly that I did not have time to check it again so there may be some errors...If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to sent them to me!So that's all for now. Till next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi guys!The next chapter is finally up! First of all I wanna thank each and everyone of you that has read and reviewed this story...It means the world to me really!I really hope that you like this chapter! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome! So let's get into the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to the amazing J.K Rowling**

 **Chapter 4:**

Draco just froze…. He did not know what to do and he just stayed there awkwardly….

Hermione on the other hand was wondering why the person she was hugging did not hug her back. She has never been in a situation like this one before. Every time she would hug one of her friends they would always hug her in return. And then it just hit her…. She was not embracing one of her friends but a certain Slytherin and he was definitely not one of her buddies….

They just stayed there silently with Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco and Draco's hands in his pockets. After what seemed an eternity Hermione broke off the hug and without looking at his face stepped back….

"Uumm sorry I don't even know what that was…. I was just really excited about what happened with Ron and I just…. You know….Uumm" Hermione said in a really quiet voice still looking at the floor.

Draco studied her face. Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. _She is blushing!_ He thought. Draco could not help but smirk at that observation but his smirk wore off as soon as he decided to speak.

His face turned cold again almost emotionless and he said "Yeah right it's okay Granger if you promise not to do that ever again!"

"Yeah like hugging you for the rest of my life is what I'm always dreaming of!" Hermione said sarcastically, emphasizing the word "you".

Draco rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned around.

"Have a good night's sleep Granger. We have a big day ahead of us! Actually be ready at 5:30 in the morning" Draco said.

"Have you lost your mind Malfoy? Why on earth would I want to wake up at 5:30 in the morning, let alone go somewhere with you?" Hermione said with a look on her face that screamed " _Are you bloody insane_?".

Draco sighed and answered. "We don't wanna get caught now do we Granger?" with a childish voice.

Hermione just nodded, tired of all the arguing.

Draco was ready to leave until he remembered something and returned. "And I would like that easy for potions within this week!"

And the he was gone….

 _Essay? For potions? With everything that has happened_ _I had completely forgotten about this… And now I have to write two! Ugghhh…._ Hermione thought and lay in her bed. She was feeling really sleepy and could not even find the strength to change into her pyjamas. Before she closed her eyes only one thing came into her mind….

 _Did you really hugged him Hermione? Really? You just hugged Draco Malfoy for God's sake! What is wrong with you?_ And that was the last thing she thought about that night.

After lots of yawns she was starting to feel her eyes extremely heavy and fell to sleep….

Hermione was in her bed under her warm red blankets when a knock on her door wake her up. Hermione got really worried because she thought that something really bad must have happened in order for someone to come to her room in the middle of the night…. And then it clicked…. _Malfoy!_ She thought.

She looked at her alarm and it was exactly 5:30! Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this…. She quickly got out of her bed and changed into a pair of black jeans and an over sized blue jumper. She put her hair into a ponytail and then walked towards the door and opened it.

"Granger I've been waiting for you and you are still in your pyjamas!" Draco said.

"Good morning to you too Malfoy…." Hermione said in an irritated voice. "And I have changed. What are you blind?"

"Are you seriously going out in those? You really need my help Granger!" Draco said in a serious tone and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on grab my arm we are apparating there!" Draco said and after a while they were outside of a big fancy boutique.

Draco walked towards it and practically forced Hermione to follow him. When they opened the door a tall blonde woman with big green eyes welcomed them with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy! What an amazing surprise! What can I do to help you?" the woman said in a cheerful voice.

"Well we need a makeover for the young lady here and from what you can see we definitely need a totally new wardrobe!" Draco said and Hermione felt a bit hurt by his comment.

Draco was sitting on a brown leather chair outside of the dressing room waiting for Hermione to get out. He was starting to grow really impatient….

"Come on Granger we do not have the whole day ahead of us! Come on don't be shy!" Draco said and grinned….

"I look too stupid! I'm not coming out!" Hermione said quietly.

"Uuggghh come on Granger it cannot be that bad!" Draco said and Hermione walked out of the dressing room hesitantly….

She was wearing a short simple black dress with a pretty low cut in the front that showed off her curves and flattered Hermione's body very much.

Draco just stared at her in shock… He examined her and realized that Hermione had a very nice body and legs to die for….

 _She does not look bad at all! She looks beautiful!_ Draco thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Hello?! Malfoy? So what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Uumm you don't look bad Granger…." Draco said and smirked.

"Thanks…." Hermione said and she was now blushing that caused Draco to smirk even more at her….

When they finished shopping, they headed to a hair salon where a man with the name Robert took care of Hermione's bushy hair. He trimmed her hair and gave her some light blonde highlights to brighten up her face.

When he was done Draco's mouth opened forming an "O" shape. She now had shiny loose curls and Draco thought that she now had the hair that boys wanted to run their finger in….

When everything was done they returned back to Hogwarts and got ready for breakfast.

Hermione decided to wear (well actually Draco had chosen for her) a short black skirt that showed off her perfect long legs, a red blouse that showed off some cleavage and on top of that her robes. Her hair and makeup was already done and after a moment of hesitation she decided it was time for her to leave….

Everyone was already at the Great Hall eating their breakfast and talking until everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door that has just opened….

Draco did not know what have happened until he decided to look at the door too.

Hermione was walking down the Great Hall and heading towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone started whispering….

After a moment Ron said with a really shocked look on his face "Hermione?!"

 **So that was Chapter 4! Uumm so now they think about each other hmm? How will Ron react to Hermione's change and what will Hermione do? There also might be a really intimate moment between Draco and Hermione but I am not promising anything...Just wait till the next chapter to find it out! I would like to thank you once again for reading and reviewing! Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hi guys!I know I know...It is almost 2 weeks since I last uploaded and I am very sorry...Truly... I was just out of town for a lot of days and I just came back and I knew I had to upload the next chapter so I wrote it and did not have much time to check it again so if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes I am sorry...Well I wanted to make it up to you so this chapter is longer than the others and it has a really nice scene in it(well I believe so...LOL). So I really hope that you will like it!Thanks again for your reviews and for reading my story in general! Without further due let's get into the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to the amazing J.**

 ** Chapter 5:  
**

Hermione kept walking confidently towards the Gryffindor table ignoring the weird looks they have all been giving her….

She sat down next to Harry and said casually "Good morning!" and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

They were all looking at her with shocked faces….

Ron was the first one to talk. "Mione…. You look…."

"Really beautiful!" Ginny interrupted and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys! Can you pass me the salt please?" said Hermione coolly.

"How….? I mean what did you do?" a still incredibly shocked Ron asked.

Hermione turned so she could face him and looked straight into his eyes making poor Ron shiver….

"Well if I told you now Ronald I would have to kill you….!" Hermione said following Draco's advice and turned on the other side of the table again.

People were still talking about her new appearance wondering what exactly had happened to her but Hermione ignored them. She was actually trying her best to ignore every single one of those people that were looking at her but she could feel someone staring directly at her…. She turned slowly, only to meet a pair of grey eyes looking intensively at her.

Draco Malfoy was clearly enjoying himself as a big smirk was written all over his face.

She smiled back at him after checking that no one was paying attention.

"I'm gonna be late for class….See you guys." Hermione said and walked away….

As soon as Hermione left, Harry whispered into Ron's ear "She doesn't look like a woman ha?" and laughed.

 _Did that really happened or am I daydreaming again? No…. That could not have been Hermione Granger! Our friend that does not take care of herself and only cares about books and grades! But yet this was indeed Hermione and as a matter of a fact she looked bloody amazing!_ Ron thought.

After a while everyone was at class. Throughout the whole lesson everyone was looking at the Gryffindor princess and whispering a lot of different things. Some were good and others really bad….

Draco was sitting alone at the last desk back in the right corner of the room until a small piece of paper landed in front of him. He quickly opened it and read it.

 _ **Malfoy,**_

 _ **Meet me at my room straight after class when no one will be at the Gryffindor common room. I guess that you already know the password as you've been here before….**_

 _ **H.G.**_

Draco stared at the letter for a while…

 _What could Granger possibly want? And she is inviting me to her room? Well that will be interesting…._ Draco thought and grinned.

His gaze turned to the other corner of the room just to find long curly brown hair falling effortlessly at the shoulders of a specific Gryffindor….

When the lesson ended and the whole class was dismissed, everyone left the room except from Draco and Hermione. When they were absolutely sure that no one was left in the hall, they quickly run to the Gryffindor common room. They were about to open the door when two familiar voices stopped them.

Hermione recognized the voices immediately. _Ughh Lavender and Parvati…._ She thought.

"But I was sure that no one would be here! I mean the boys were supposed to be at the Quidditch field and the girls were supposed to be at the library studying for…. I am not quite sure about what but that's what I heard them saying…." Hermione said looking really disappointed….

"So what is the problem Granger? We can go to my room…. I mean all the boys are at practice right now and the girls…. Well let's just say that they always very supportive of the team…." Draco said smirking.

Hermione looked really hesitant for a moment but decided to go along with it.

"OK fine. Let's go!" she said and they both headed towards the Slytherin tower.

They reached the common room and Hermione was surprised at what she was looking at right now because it looked so…. _Normal….!_ She thought.

Draco realized that she was surprised and said teasingly "What? Did you think that our common room would be located in the dungeons?"

"Yes…. I mean no…. Well I don't know but I did not think that it would look so…." Hermione said.

"So what?" asked Draco clearly amused.

"So normal…." She managed to say.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs that led to the boys' rooms. Hermione followed him until they reached what Hermione thought was Draco's room. He opened the door and a large room with two beds and lots of green decorations appeared in front of her.

"So…." Draco said breaking the awkward silence between them. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Uuumm…. Well when we were in the classroom Ron kind of you know…. He asked me on a date. Well not really a date…. He just said that he wanted to talk to me and that we should go for a walk at the lake…." Hermione said and Draco felt something really weird rising inside him and he did not know where this was coming from….

 _Am I jealous?_ He thought. _What am I saying? Why could I possibly be jealous of the mudblood?_ He thought again and decided to speak.

"See Granger? I told you that he would fall for you. A date huh? Well isn't that what you wanted? Why aren't you happy?" Draco said and looked at Hermione.

"I am happy it's just that…." Hermione said and looked at her feet. She was starting to feel really embarrassed right now….

"Well…." She continued. "You do know how a date usually ends don't you?" she said hesitantly.

"So you have to kiss him…. I understand why this should be something really gross for every normal person in the world but you seemed to like that Weasel. So what is the problem?" Draco said and leaned at the big window next to his bed.

Hermione was blushing at the moment. "Uumm is just that…. You know…. I'm kind of nervous…."

Draco looked at her questionably. "Why would you be nervous about that? No one should be nervous about that unless…." He said and immediately stopped.

He came closer to her and said "You haven't kissed anyone before have you?"

"Well no…. And do not dare to say anything about it Malfoy because we are not all as easy as you!" Hermione replied and crossed her arms awkwardly.

"Oohhh watch it with the insults Granger! I am not making fun of you…. I am just surprised that's all…. Well anyways you are gonna have your first kiss with the one you love aren't you happy? I mean don't you like all these romantic bullshit?" Draco said sarcastically in a high pitched voice….

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. "No Malfoy I don't. And don't you remember that the whole point of this deal that we have is to seduce Ron? How am I gonna achieve that if I don't even know how to kiss him properly?" Hermione said and threw her hands up in the air.

Draco looked at her and did not know whether to say what he wanted or not. After a while he decided to go with the first one. "Look, I can help you with that and before you start screaming and throwing things at me just hear me out. I can teach you…."

"Teach me what Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"How to give a guy the perfect kiss!" Draco said and Hermione starred in shock….

 _Did he just suggest that we should snog?_ Hermione thought.

"I don't know Malfoy…. I mean how can I even start snogging you when I am still calling you with your last name?" Hermione said and took Draco by surprise because she said that in such a calm tone without even yelling at him for simply suggesting it….

"Well I suppose we could change that. From now on we will refer to each other by our first names but only when we are alone. OK Gr…. I mean Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised by the way that him saying her name made her feel. It was just something in his voice that made her feel something weird and utterly new to her….

"Uuumm yeah OK Mal…. Draco" she said and Draco gave her a small smile.

"So Hermione…. Would you let me help you?"

"Uuumm yes…." Hermione answered hesitantly.

They both stayed there looking at each other until Draco decided to talk. "Look this doesn't have to be awkward. We are just gonna kiss. It's not like we are gonna feel something…."

"Yeah you are right…."

Draco walked towards his bed and Hermione followed him. They both sat at the end of his bed looking at each others eyes….

"Hermione you are supposed to come closer to me. I am not biting you know…." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him once more and came closer to him.

He put his hand on her chin and lowered his head.

 _She smells really nice._ He thought.

Hermione's heartbeat was growing bigger and bigger by each minute. His touch was warm and his bright eyes were making her shiver. She closed her eyes until she felt his wet lips pressing gently on hers. He quickly broke off the kiss realizing that she was not kissing him in return. When he opened his eyes he faced two big hazel eyes staring back at his.

He quickly looked away and said "Uuumm it wasn't bad Hermione but you know we should try it again and this time try to kiss me like you mean it! Think that I am the only one for you and that this kiss is your only chance to make me fall for you and…."

Draco could not complete what he wanted to say because a very determined Hermione had already wrapped her hands around his neck and was now staring right through his grey eyes. Draco put hesitantly his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer. He lowered his head once more and placed his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss , opening her mouth so that his tongue could have a full access to her mouth.

The kiss was starting to get deeper and deeper and they had both forgotten about the world. She was now pulling his blonde hair while he was caressing her bare legs. He started placing small kisses on her neck that made her release a small moan. He could not help but smile at that.

When he was once again kissing her on the lips he decided it was time to break off the kiss as he did not know what would happen if he didn't….

They both opened their eyes looking at each other with lust….

They just stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until it hit her.

 _What am I doing? Did I just make out with Draco Malfoy and actually enjoyed it? What? No I did not…. We were just pretending right?_ Hermione thought.

She quickly got up and started running.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted but it was too late. She was already gone….

 **So I hope you all liked it!Feel free to review and leave me your suggestions!Thank you once again!**


End file.
